May's wish
by Wolfofdoom
Summary: What was May's wish back at the Jirachi ordeal. Here is my view on what it was.


1**The wish!**

**Time to find out what May's wish from the movie Jirachi wish maker was. Here is my take on what she was wishing for. It is several months later and May has been having dreams about what it would have been like if her wish came true. Unknown to her she isn't the only plagued with thoughts of the possibilities.**

**This is a one shot and it is an Advanceshipping story. **

May was laying in her bed sleeping enjoying a truly great dream that she has been having for a little over a year now. She was at peace when suddenly a slight crash sound outside woke her up. It was apparently a thunder storm. She had to admit that she had often come to hate when it rained at night as it blocked her view of the stars. She hated when this happened as it blocked her view of any falling stars. The only way she could make her wish now any way. May suddenly found her self thinking back to the time with Jirachi and how she only needed to make that one wish and they would've been together.

May: _If only it would have happened, if only I would have remembered to make that last wish. Then me and Ash would be more then friends. If only that were the case I could see it now._

May's mind was filled with images of her and Ash kissing and spending quality time together. She also sees images of what their wedding would be like, their child. All of what could be. It could have been guaranteed but she had to miss that last night.

Ever since that day when May saw a shooting star she wished Ash would love her as much as she loves him. She had several nights cried herself to sleep knowing that this might never happen.

May: If only there was some way to find out that he felt the same way. I would do anything to be with him.

May decided to get up and take a walk as she really needed to clear her head. She crawled out of bed and stretched her legs and quietly tiptoed out of her room to avoid waking her brother. As she went outside into the halls of the Pokemon center she went to find the kitchen so she could make herself some Coco. As May walked towards the waiting area with her drink she did not notice that someone was already there. When she looked up she noticed the cause of her anguish and the love of her life was sitting right there looking to be deep in thought. May decided to sit with him as his company always makes her feel better.

May: _I wonder what Ash is thinking about?_

Ash had like May had some thoughts on his best friend whom he to had feelings for. This is his thought process.

Ash: _God why can't I tell her how I feel about her. I want to confess my love to May but I'm afraid of her rejecting me. Well, I should atleast try I mean if I keep this up I'll never know how she feels. I just hope that my feelings doesn't turn around and ruin our friendship. I don't want that however. Ugh. What should I do? _

Ash was brought from his thoughts when he heard someone talk to him. Ash looked up to see May standing there looking at him and smiling.

Ash: Oh hey May, what's up.

May: Not much Ash, hey can I sit with you?

Ash: Sure.

May sat down next to Ash and cuddled up next to him deciding to do a test to see if by some slim chance he might actually like her. She was pleasantly surprised when he wrapped one of his arms around her. Ash decided to start a conversation so that this wouldn't get awkward.

Ash: So May what are you doing up right now?

May: I was about to ask you the same thing.

Ash: I couldn't sleep.

May: Why not? It seems that you always have trouble sleeping indoors.

Ash: I never was that comfortable in pokemon centers or, for that matter any hospitals.

May: How come?

Ash: Bad memories. Any way you?

May: I have been having trouble sleeping do to this dream I have been having.

Ash: Care to tell me about it?

May: I'd rather not.

May was blushing as she knew she couldn't tell him without telling him her feelings. She couldn't allow this as she was afraid that if he truly didn't feel that ay about her then she would loose him as a friend and a traveling companion. She knew that this would be something she could never get over because of what all he is to her. He is after all her best friend, Her mentor, her protector, her traveling companion, and the love of her life.

Ash: Ok, maybe when your ready to. Just remember that when you need someone to talk to I'm here for you.

May: I know thank you Ash.

May then snuggled closer to him again getting a good safe feeling with his arm wrapped around her. She was starting to hope that maybe just maybe there is a chance that the feelings that she has for him are actually mutual. Ash instinctively responded by pulling her closer to him with the arm he had wrapped around her. They both sat there for a few minutes silently enjoying how close the two currently were.

Ash: Hey May?

May: Yes Ash.

Ash: _I guess I should try to start some sort of a conversation._

Ash: I was wondering back during the ordeal with Jirachi what were you going to wish for?

May: Ummmmm.

May: _Should I tell him? Would he return my feelings? What if he tells me he doesn't feel the same way? I guess I have no choice._

May was beet red and Ash was getting worried when she didn't answer. He hoped that he didn't ask something to personal.

May: Actually Ash it is based off something I have been trying to tell you.

Ash: Go on.

May: Well Ash I.. I l.. I lov... I love You and, I wished you would love me just as much.

Ash was in shock and it only got more intense when May pulled him down into a long and passionate kiss. A kiss that Ash gladly returned. When they broke apart do to lack of oxygen May stared into Ash's eyes and vice versa. Ash was to recover first so he spoke.

Ash: Ya know May, that was a waste of a wish.

This shocked May as she was trying to figure who he did like since it wasn't her.

Ash: It was a waste because I've had feelings for you since the day we first met.

May: Oh, Ash I love you.

Ash: I love you too May.

With that they shared another kiss and spent the rest of the night sitting on that couch in each others arms.

**End!**

**Ok, now I know this is kinda corny and Mushy but when an idea hits it keeps bothering me till I write it out.**


End file.
